


World Of Warcraft Dating Service

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Balthazar is an ass, Burning the ex's stuff, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean feels like a moron, Dean mistakes Castiel for a woman, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Hearthstone (game), Infidelity Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Online Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, World of Warcraft - Freeform, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Dean developes a close friendship with a girl named Cas while playing World of Warcraft. After getting a late night request for help and rushing to his friend's aid, Dean gets a big surprise.





	World Of Warcraft Dating Service

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12- Cards
> 
> I tried to be as accurate in my representation of WOW and Hearthstone as possible without getting too technical. I don't play HS, but the husband does, so special thanks to him for helping me out. As for WOW.... My oldest character is around 13 and I may or may not have and Alliance tattoo. Don't judge.
> 
> WOW=World of Warcraft  
> HS=Hearthstone  
> PVP= Player vs player  
> RP= Role play  
> Blizzard= The company that runs both games
> 
> Both Dean and Cas have a Blizzard ID (that is universal to any game or character they are on) and an additional in-game name that changes depending on server. They can chat between characters if they are on the same server or with their Blizzard ID if they are on each other's friends lists no matter what character, server, or game they are on. To lesson confusion, their Skype IDs are also their Blizzard IDs.

Dean stared at his computer screen. One more win and he’d hit the next rank. He’d also earn more coins. He was so close to being able to buy a new pack. As long as this guy didn’t—

“Damnit!” His opponent played a card that decimated his board. He growled in frustration; he really thought he had that match. Now he had to play several extra hands just to get back to where he was.

He huffed and swore a few more times to calm down before starting a new match. His opponent had a design on his cards he’d never seen before. They played a close match which the other guy won. This was just not Dean’s day. He sent the guy a friend request and then opened a chat.

Impala67: hey. cool cardback. havent seen that one before. where’d u get it?

WaywardAngel: I got it when I purchased a special WOW expansion.

Impala67: that explains it. i dont play wow

WaywardAngel: Really? Most people start with WOW before moving to HS.

Impala67: dont think it would really be my thing. no offense, but i actually have a life. everyone ive met who plays wow either dont have lives or live with their parents

WaywardAngel: How would I not take offense to that? Big talk from someone who I can tell plays a lot of HS.

WaywardAngel: And for your information, I have a life. I have a boyfriend and own my own home thank you very much.

Impala67: no need to get defensive. it just seems like more of a kids game to me.

WaywardAngel: Have you ever even tried? Or are you always this judgmental about things you know nothing about?

Impala67: well…. no

WaywardAngel: Figures. Probably best you don’t play.

WaywardAngel: Us losers tend to be nice people. You’re attitude wouldn’t win you any friends.

Impala67: ok i was kind of an ass. sorry

WaywardAngel: Whatever.

*WaywardAngel has unfriended you*

“What the hell?” The chick (he figured going by the username and the fact that they said they had a boyfriend), must have been more upset than he thought.

 

Dean finally earned his new rank over the next few hours. That earlier conversation kept bothering him. He really was being an ass. Whatever, didn’t matter… 

But he still kept dwelling on it. He really had no right to say anything. He’d just spent the last three hours in his underwear playing a virtual card game. He didn’t own his own house; he rented an apartment with Sam. He hadn’t been in a relationship in almost a year. Seriously? What the hell right did he have to act so high and mighty? That dude, chick?, was right. He should at least try World of Warcraft before he bashed it. 

He signed up for a free trial which was pretty simple since he already had a Blizzard account. He read all the information on the different races and classes he could be (geez there were a lot of options). He decided to go with a human warrior as his first character and then picked out a name for himself. It took a few tries to find one that wasn’t taken. He finally settled on Deanmon before taking a deep breath and hitting the ‘Enter World’ button.

World of Warcraft was fucking amazing. There was so much to do. He quickly leveled up by going on quests and killing monsters. Before he knew it, it was well after midnight and he had zero desire to stop playing. Just one more quest he told himself… Two hours later, he stumbled to bed exhausted.

 

Just over a month later found him spending more and more hours playing WOW. How had he never tried this game before? He even found a few servers where the players were encouraged to role play. It was basically virtual LARPing. He only got to meet up with the rest of Moondoor every other month or so, so this version of the game was a nice substitute. He still played Hearthstone to at least complete his daily mission, but his main focus was on WOW these days.

It was while he was playing a few rounds of HS on his phone during his lunch break that he came up against WaywardAngel again. The game ended (he won this time) and he sent a new friend request.

Impala67: hey

WaywardAngel: Hi.

Impala67: im really sorry about before. i was a dick

WaywardAngel: True. Thank you for the apology.

Impala67: i actually took ur advice

WaywardAngel: About?

Impala67: i started playing wow…

WaywardAngel: I’m trying very hard not to tease you about that.

Impala67: yea, yea. laugh it up

Impala67: its actually a really awesome game

WaywardAngel: I’m aware.

WaywardAngel: How long have you been playing?

Impala67: since that day i talked to u. signed up that nite

WaywardAngel: Really?

Impala67: yep

WaywardAngel: Horde or Alliance?

Impala67: tried both, but i like alliance

WaywardAngel: Me too.

WaywardAngel: Do you PVP?

Impala67: ive tried a few times. starting to get the hang of it

Impala67: my favorite server is pvp actually. well, rp pvp 

WaywardAngel: RP? Really? After all that crap you gave me?

Impala67: come on man. i said i was sorry.

WaywardAngel: I know. Just enjoying the irony.

Impala67: theres actually a reason i like it so much

WaywardAngel: I can’t wait to hear this…

Impala67: be nice

Impala67: it reminds me of larping

WaywardAngel: You LARP?!

WaywardAngel: Wow. Just… even I’m not that nerdy.

Impala67: y would u knock it if u havent even tried it?

WaywardAngel: Touche. My apologies. 

WaywardAngel: I actually prefer RP PVP as well.

Impala67: no way! what server?

For the rest of Dean’s lunch break, they chatted. They found out they liked the same servers and had similar tastes in races although Dean tended to play melee and WaywardAngel preferred to play healers. Dean eventually had to go back to work but they agreed to connect later on World of Warcraft. 

 

Months passed. Dean and WaywardAngel, whose most used character was a female night elf priest who went by Cassifrass (a nickname she said her brother gave her, though she told Dean to call her Cas), became the best of friends. It started with Cas showing Dean the best ways to level, how to use his professions to make money, better PVP strategies, etc. Once Dean was up to Cas’s level, they started doing quests and raiding together. Cas invited Dean to join her guild and soon he had a close group of online friends to chat and play the game with. 

His and Cas’s schedules lined up pretty well. It turned out they only lived around two hundred miles apart and they were generally online at the same time. In between gameplay, they would message each other on Skype. They talked about everything. It was shockingly easy to open up to a faceless person on the internet. The pair shared similar interests in movies and TV shows. Their tastes in music were vastly different and they spent hours sharing links to different songs trying to educate the other in good music. They talked about their families. Dean found out Cas had two brothers, both older, and neither of her parents approved of her lifestyle; though she chose not to elaborate on that point. She talked about her boyfriend Balthazar (what kind of stupid name was that?) who Dean thought sounded like a douche. Eventually Cas admitted that part of the reason she snapped at Dean the first time they talked was because Balthazar had been teasing her about how much time she spent online and she was just venting her frustrations (even though Dean had admitted repeatedly that he had been an ass at the time too).

Dean eventually realized he had developed a little crush on Cas. Although he would never do anything to come between her and Balthazar (he wasn’t a homewrecker), he was finding it more and more difficult to hear her talk about him. Ever time she complained about something he said or did, Dean had to fight the urge to tell her to leave him. Balthazar sounded like a dick, but truthfully, he didn’t know enough about her relationship to give unbiased advice. For all he knew, Balthazar could be a swell guy and Cas just needed a friend to bitch to when she got annoyed with him. Cas was awesome and if she just wanted Dean as a friend, he’d be that for her.

 

One evening around five months after starting said friendship, Cas didn’t show up for a raid. The rest of their group was gathered and waiting, but after an hour Cas was still a no-show. Dean and a few other guild members tried messaging her, but she never responded. Eventually, the rest gave up and found a replacement for their missing healer but Dean chose to not join them; he was too worried.

Just after eleven PM, Dean’s messenger chimed.

WaywardAngel: I brok up with Balthazarrr

Impala67: what? what happened?

WaywardAngel: He slpt with anothr grl

Impala67: dude, seriously? what a dick! want me to kick his ass?

WaywardAngel: yess. He was im our bed dee

Impala67: he brought some skank back to ur house?! fucker

WaywardAngel: imma hve to get testd nopw

Impala67: shit

Impala67: Cas, are u ok?

WaywardAngel: drunk

Impala67: is he still there?

WaywardAngel: no!1! this iz mu fuking house. kickd im out

Impala67: good. im so sorry honey. can i do anything?

WaywardAngel: wish u wer heer with mee dee

Impala67: me too Cas. is there anybody u can call to come over?

WaywardAngel: gab is out of tiwn. he suckd at beoing nice. wanat u. ur mu best freind

Dean’s heart broke for poor Cas. He knew most of her close friends were online. She didn’t hang out with co-workers because apparently they found her ‘weird’ (yes, she used quotes). She wasn’t close to anyone in town but her brother but apparently that was out. He wished he could be there for her… wait, why couldn’t he? Lebanon was less than four hours from Lawrence. He could be there by morning. It was a Friday night. He could help her through the weekend and be back by Monday. She was asking for him. She needed him. He couldn’t just leave her like alone like that.

Impala67: Cas? do u want me to come spend the weekend with u?

WaywardAngel: realy?

Impala67: really. i could stay on the couch or at a hotel nearby. just until Gabe gets back. we could eat ice cream and burn balthadouche’s stuff

WaywardAngel: he id a douhc

WaywardAngel: yes plese come dee. i donnt wana be alone

Impala67: i can leave soon and be there before 4. u sure u want me there?

WaywardAngel: yes. im sure

Impala67: ok angel. u gonna pass out before i get there? dont wanna have to sleep in my car.

WaywardAngel: i promised i;; stay wake. ill leave key unddr pot in cccase

Impala67: alright im leaving now. need ur address

 

Dean drove as fast as possible to get to Cas. It helped that there was absolutely no traffic at this hour. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was the middle of the night and he was driving across the state to comfort a drunk girl he’d never met. He could be walking into anything. Except every reasonable argument he could come up with was immediately shot down. He _knew_ Cas. He knew her better than anyone else in his life besides Sam. They’d been talking almost daily for nearly half a year. Their conversations tended to get pretty personal. Everything would be fine. People met all the time on World of Warcraft and became friends. He’s even seen a few stories of people get married after meeting in game. Maybe he could even see if his crush might be reciprocated after she got over Balthadouche. Yes; this could be great.

He got to Cas’s house around three-thirty in the morning. It was a cute little house. Even in the dark, he could tell the yard was well maintained and the flowerbeds were full of flowers. He could even see a few garden gnomes and a bee with wings that were meant to spin in the breeze. The whole place screamed ‘Cas’. He grabbed his bag and spare sleeping bag (just in case) from the trunk and rang the doorbell. The lights appeared to be on, but Cas had been very drunk and may have fallen asleep. He was just about to try and locate the key when he heard the lock turn. 

A bleary-eyed guy with wild, dark hair answered the door. Oh crap! Did Balthazar come back? Dean was trying to figure out what to say when the dude wobbled on his feet and pitched forward. Dean caught him on instinct and the guy wrapped his arms around him and clung tightly. He then started to cry and Dean was about to pull his arms back when he caught words in between the sobs. “Whyyy? Why would he do this to me Dee?”

Son. Of. A. Bitch. Cas… was a guy. 

How the _fuck_ did he miss that?!

Still clinging to him, Cas continued to cry. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back as he tried to figure out how the hell this happened. He was finding it difficult to concentrate though. He had a large man who had become dead weight in his arms mumbling incoherently against his chest. He decided to try and work out this little, ok _big_ , misunderstanding once he took care of his friend. “Cas. Cas, come on calm down. Let’s go inside and sit, yea?”

Cas hiccupped and took a shuddering breath before he pulled back a bit. He grabbed Dean’s hand and stumbled into the house. Looking around, Dean noticed a living room near the entryway and steered Cas towards the couch. Once he deposited him there, he went in search of the kitchen. He searched the cabinets until he found some aspirin and poured his friend a big glass of water. 

He found Cas right where he left him. He sat there sniffling and staring off into space. Dean made him take the pills and drink as much water as he could. Cas turned to him with a watery smile. “I’m so glad you’re here Dee. Though I wish it was under better circumstances.” Even though he slurred his words, Cas still tried to use proper grammar. Dean thought that was just how he typed. Apparently, he spoke that way too. It was adorable.

Dean settled beside him on the couch and rubbed his back. “I’m glad I’m here too. You wanna talk about it?”

Cas shook his head which made him groan and close his eyes. “No. Just want to sit with you.”

“Maybe you should go lie down. You’ve had a long day.”

“Can’t. I can’t go in that room.”

“Do you have a spare bedroom?”

“It’s an office.”

“Ok, how about you sleep on the couch hmm?”

“Where will you sleep Dee? We can’t both fit…” Cas looked so dismayed at the thought.

“I can sleep right here on the floor. Brought a sleeping bag and everything.” Dean continued to rub circles into his back.

“Can I sleep next to you?” Cas’s looked at him with pleading eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

“Ok angel. Lemme make us up a spot.” 

Dean pushed the coffee table out of the way and stripped the loveseat of its cushions before moving Cas to a recliner to do the same to the couch. Once they were lined up, he went in search of spare blankets. He found some along with extra pillows in a linen closet. After getting their makeshift bed ready, he made Cas use the bathroom and drink another glass of water before tucking him in. Cas pulled him down and wiggled them around until Dean was the big spoon with his arm over the other man. Cas sniffled a few times and snuggled into Dean’s arm before falling asleep. 

Now that Cas was settled, Dean had time to think. How had he made such a huge mistake? The first time he talked to Cas he mentioned a boyfriend. Dean should know better than to just assume that meant he was a woman. Next, his username was WaywardAngel. He had explained to Dean that it was after his favorite TV show (which had a predominately female fanbase) and his own name (which he said was modeled after the angel Cassiel). He really shouldn’t have assumed there either. After all, his favorite show was Dr. Sexy. Next was the username Cassifrass. He thought it was a play on the name Cassie. Shit, Dean himself was named after his _grandmother_. Then there was the fact that his avatar was female… But a lot of other players did that too… Plus his taste in music was something he’d assume would appeal to more woman than men. Individually they did mean much but all put together, he could see why he came to the conclusion he did. 

Dean groaned. He felt like an ass. Plenty of dudes liked what many considered “girly things”. God, Charlie would kick his ass if she found out how much he had assumed about Cas without even _asking_. Shit _Cas_ might be pissed when Dean told him. But that was tomorrow’s problem. Right now, it was five in the morning and he had his best friend (who happened to be a very handsome man) in his arms. He pulled him closer and shut his eyes.

He woke up when he felt someone moving beside him. His eyes opened to see Cas looking at him in confusion. His blue eyes had lost the drunken sheen, but they were still pretty red-rimmed. “Hey Cas. You remember what happened last night?”

Cas frowned in concentration. “I remember you getting here… Did- did I cry on you?” Cas looked mortified.

“Just a little.” Dean rubbed circles into his back. He didn’t seem to be able to keep himself from doing it. “Anything else?”

“Um… I remember you doing this same thing to my back.” He groaned a bit. Damn, Cas sounded hot when he did that. “It feels nice. Why are we on the floor? Together?”

“You didn’t want to go back to your room and you asked me to stay. I promise; nothing happened.”

“Yes. That sounds vaguely familiar.” He gave Dean a breathtaking smile. “Thank you for coming all this way Dee. I don’t know how I could handle this alone.”

“Glad to do it angel. I’m so sorry he did that to you.”

“Honestly? I’m not surprised. It seems like something he would do, but I just didn’t think he actually ever _would_. Of course, I wish I hadn’t _seen_ it.”

“Ugh. What a dick.”

“Yes. I don’t even think I’ll miss him that much. It’s more that… we’d just been together so long. Three years, you know. I don’t think we were really a couple at the end. Just roommates who ate together and occasionally fucked.”

Dean blushed and let out a cough. “Wow Cas…”

Cas shrugged. “It’s true.” He sighed and looked around. “I don’t know how I can stay here. This is MY house, but I keep seeing him everywhere. We picked out half of the furniture in here together. Ugh, Dee… what am I going to do?”

“First, we eat. Gotta soak up the rest of that alcohol. Then, we toss out that mattress and burn those sheets. Sound good?”

Cas chuckled. “Sounds great.”

Dean fixed Cas some breakfast. After eating, he helped him put all of his ex’s clothes into trash bags and set them on the curb. Dean was all for burning them (honestly, who owned that many v-necks?) but Cas decided they’d look better with the rest of the garbage. They also did drag the mattress out and set the sheets on the back porch to burn with all the photos Cas had found of the two of them. The spent the rest of the day combing through the entire house and leaving anything Cas didn’t want in the growing pile by the curb. 

As they worked, Dean admitted that he had assumed Cas was female this entire time. Cas could hardly believe it. “But you often called me ‘dude’ or ‘man’ (God those finger quotes would be the death of him) when we spoke.”

“Cas, I use those for everyone. Even Charlie. I also called you Angel and Honey a few times.”

“I assumed you were flirting.”

“I was.”

“I suppose that will stop now that you know I’m a man.” Cas mumbled.

“Don’t assume everything Cas. Look how that worked out for me.” He shot Cas a wink.

Cas’s eyes widened and his cheeks pinkened “Oh.”

After finishing with the house, they ordered pizzas for dinner and sat munching on a slice each as they set the bundle of fabric from Cas’s bed on fire along with the pictures. 

“This is very chick-flicky Cas. Burning the ex’s stuff.”

“True. I can see the appeal though. This is very satisfying.”

“So, what now?”

“I don’t know. I suppose I could go stay with Gabriel for a while. I don’t know if want to stay here or not.”

“If that’s what you want. I’d give it some more thought though. I know how much you love this house Cas.”

“I just don’t want to be here alone.” Cas stared at the flames with a frown.

“We could stay together.”

Cas squinted at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I could stay here or you could come back with me. Just until you figure things out.”

Cas chewed his lip. “What about work?”

“I can take a bit of leave.”

“Why would you do that for me Dee?” 

Dean reached over and laced their fingers together. “Because you’re my best friend Cas. And… I- I care about you.”

Castiel got a soft look on his face. God, he was beautiful in the firelight. “Really?”

“Yea, really. Look, I know you just broke up with what’s his name and you need some time and I won’t push. And if you just wanna be friends that’s fine. But, uh… if maybe some day you wanna try… I’d- I’d really like to try Cas.”

Cas looked like he would melt on the spot. He pulled Dean into a soft kiss. He pulled away all too quickly and smiled. “I’d like to try too. But you’re right; I do need time. I promise not to take too long ok?”

Dean smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “Take all the time you need angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra shout out to my cousin, who met his ex-girlfriend while playing WOW. There were a lot of assumptions between them that were not cleared up until a cross country plane trip when they finally met up (that was a fun time had by all). They worked it out and were together for almost five years. They broke up, but still remain friends. WOW relationships do happen people!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This fic is a bit longer than I intended, but since I may not post tomorrow (camping trip), I just kept going.
> 
> Every Kudos gives Dean and Cas more in-game currency!


End file.
